Examples of the technical field of such a door mirror include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-96683 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-294081. In the known technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-96683, the door mirror incorporates a lamp which illuminates an occupant's feet outside a front door. The lamp is disposed within a lamp house provided inside a door mirror body, and light is emitted from the lamp toward the occupant's feet outside the door via a lens provided in a lower part of the door mirror body.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-96683.
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-294081.